


favorite liar

by overjoyed (heavydiirtysoul)



Series: 30 Days of Dyle [1]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Being Lost, M/M, dyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/overjoyed
Summary: Dan gets lost. Kyle never does.





	favorite liar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1:  
> Getting Lost Somewhere

It's not even that late yet, but he's tired and the crowd is getting a little too drunk for his taste. Not that he usually wouldn't be a part of said crowd, but it's hard when it's a foreign country and conversations are limited to gestures, a few scattered words of broken english, and sadly he can't say anything in german except "Hallo" and "Danke", which doesn't get him far.

And honestly, he isn't really in the mood for conversation anyways.

He orders another beer just for the sake of it, one last chance for the night to pick him up, one last chance before he actually goes home - or back to the hotel, which is as close to home as it gets these days. There's worse things though, and he doesn't really get homesick anymore - at least not in the way he used to years ago. He's changed, and for the most parts, he likes that.

The glass is emptied fast. It's not like he does it on purpose, but in hindsight - maybe he did do it on purpose. He yearns for a good nights' sleep, and maybe today would finally be the day when the endlessly repeated promise of going to bed early would come true for once.

Kyle finds him as he's paying.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

The other already has his jacket, as if he knew Dan was about to ditch them. Thankfully, Kyle doesn't make a comment, just raises his eyebrows, opens his arms in an inviting gesture. "Mind if I tag along?"

" 'course not."

It's summer, and the air outside isn't much better than it was at the bar, but at least there's less smoke. He can still smell it in the fabric of his jacket though, and it gives him chills. 

Kyle is quiet, and they walk with their hands buried in their pockets.

After a few minutes of silently trotting along the street, Kyle falls back. He almost misses it, eyes plastered to the ground and deep in thought about everything and nothing in particular.

"Dan."

"Hm?"

He stops, turns around, and Kyle is standing in the middle of the road with his arms open again, a gesture he seems to do quite a lot, now that Dan comes to think of it.

"That's not the right road."

For the first time, he actually looks around, and Kyle has a point. He doesn't remember this part of town, and wherever they ended up - it's eerily quiet at this time of the evening. Mostly abandoned factories and boarded up windows, house fronts and fences that have seen better days. It almost looks like a horror movie.

"Streets look different at night", he says despite his better judgement and decides to keep walking. If they didn't find anything familiar in the next five minutes, they had their phones to look up where the hell they were.

"Hey, wait!" Kyle catches up easily, doesn't even have to walk that fast, if he's being honest. Not like he's particularly keen on venturing deeper into the area at this point.

"We're wrong. You _know_ it, Dan."

He's stubborn, shakes his head again. "No, I'm sure I saw a sign of a shop back there that I remember from earlier."

"Sure you did. Fuckin' liar. Can't admit you're lost, huh?"

Kyle is the personification of smugness.

"If you know so much better, why don't _you_ guide us home, hm?"

"It would be my _pleasure_."

Before he can object, Kyle has his hand caught in what feels like the grip of a jaw vice, and he's being pulled forward, has trouble keeping up with the pace Kyle is going all while staring down on the screen of his phone, a map pulled up.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Can't wait to get you home", Kyle says, and even though Dan knows full well that it's just a joke - the hand he's held a million times just for the fun of it, and the flirting that's just mates being mates - it's all just a joke, but if he squints hard enough, maybe it feels like it's more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a 30 day challenge that I found to get back into writing. So, short and sweet, and hopefully every day, there will be a new little something.


End file.
